The Next Big Talent
The Next Big Talent (in Polish, Gwiazdy jutra, which literally means "stars of tomorrow") is a Matthewish singing and dancing competition produced and distributed by TalentNet (a joint venture between InterWest Media and Cablecorp mbH) and broadcast on Zoner, a Matthewish television channel dedicated to reality programming and live sports. The program has two editions - the English and Polish editions - with viewers being able to watch the latter, which is titled Gwiazdy jutra, as each second annual cycle; a new season of the English edition is broadcast as a first annual cycle. The judging panel is chosen at the start each year, and changes may be made depending on judges' requests; the judges for both the first and second cycles of 2019 are Nikki Moore, Jessica Johnson, and Marlon Schmidt, respectively. It started in the summer of 2010 as the demand for reality programming rose on the River Island of Matthew. Only the English edition was broadcast for both the first and second annual cycles until 2016, the year that a Polish edition started broadcasting as the second annual cycle. Viewers are able to vote from the start of the first act's performance on a certain date, until all acts have performed on that date. The current sole method of voting is via a mobile application, although the use of Piggle Instant Messaging for voting was also possible until the end of the first annual cycle of 2018. The winning act of each cycle is determined by the votes the viewers make, alongside the runners-up. If there are two acts left by the end of each live episode, either both of them leave the competition, or one of them is kept using the judging panel's 'keep'. The first cycle's high viewership led to a new format, SuperTalent, being created by the end of 2011; the format is based on The Next Big Talent, and as of June 2019, is expanding around the Peppaverse. History of judges and presenters Categories Each act that has successfully auditioned for a particular cycle of The Next Big Talent becomes part of one of three categories given for live episodes: Single Males (Ludzie), Single Females (Kobiety), and Group Acts (Drużyny). These categories have their respective mentors, as with Nikki Moore as the mentor of the Group Acts category since 2016 (she previously mentored the Single Females category during her first run as judge, from the first cycle of 2010 to the second cycle of 2011). Winning categories of each cycle Reception When The Next Big Talent premiered in the summer of 2010, it was deemed as 'generally great' and 'a new Matthewish concept' by various Matthewish news publications including the Farford Evening Herald. This resulted in the program's high viewership, even ending up as the River Island of Matthew's 'most watched television program' by the first cycle finale. By the time the program's second cycle had begun, TalentNet was considering creating a format titled SuperTalent, based on The Next Big Talent. In 2012, the first addition to the format was chosen to be hosted in the Suzylands, and was given the title Zoeken naar nieuwe SuperTalent; this was followed by a Peppish version titled SuperTalent Peppaland (note that both versions continue airing on their chosen networks to date as of September 2019). Category:Fanon Category:Miscellaneous Category:TV Shows